User talk:Annasean51
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessica Day page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Request for help Hi Annasean. I'm here to follow up with you about your request for help. You didn't mention anything specific in your request, so what exactly did you want help with? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Take a look at this preview of a possible new background. I grabbed the image from the show's official site. I know that background doesn't fit that well with the current wiki page color, but if you like the background, the other colors can easily be updated to look good with it. I also made a possible new logo using a font that's very similar to the official logo. See below: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/2/20/NewGirlWikiLogo.png :Do you like either of those? Once we get the skin taken care of, we'll move on to the main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! I'm glad you like the background image and logo I showed you. I just uploaded them both to the wiki. I also changed the page color to work well with the new background image. Feel free to play around with the colors in the theme designer. So for the main page, if you've seen a layout that you like at another (TV show) wiki, I can setup a similar layout here. Just link me to that wiki, and I'll get started. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I redesigned the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. On the left column, either above or below the Characters, I was thinking it would be a good idea to display a slider (as seen at the top of the main page at Storybrooke Wiki) to showcase things like an episode guide, list of the cast, etc. If you'd like to do that, pick up to 4 pages to link to. If you have any preference for what image to use for each topic on the slider, please point to them, and I'll resize them to the correct size. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I made a News header for you and uploaded it here. If you want to make more headers, the font I used is Steelfish (it's free) and the size is 50 pt. I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i'm from http://wikads.wikia.com/?redirect=no and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.who you gana call "ghost busters'' 00:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I want to help Hi there, my name's Thomas. I'm an experienced Wikia editor and code writer, I really ant to help our on this Wiki. As the most active user here...you seemed like the person to come to...What needs doing on this Wiki? * Any templates need to be made? Infoboxes etc * Any pages you want making? I really want to help out...so if you could give me a list of jobs...i'll get it done! Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 07:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well that would certainly help me in improving the wiki. If you don't mind, I'd be happy to accept admin rights! Thanks for your support.-Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:09, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can be found at . Just type my user name and select which group you wish to add me to, in this case Admin. :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, fair enough, I'm in no rush. Let me know if you get anywhere :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Any luck getting those admin rights for me? Just saw the last episode of the seaosn, I'm pumped for some editing! :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 05:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I understand that I have not been on this wiki site long, however the wiki is not being maintained as it should. I have had constructive edits both on this wiki and Avatar Wiki, and I think that as I have been, and will be hanging around for a while, being an admin would be advantageous to the wiki. 23:52, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I know that you haven't been active in a while. I wanted to help out and see if I could help make some changes to the wiki and help move it forward. I'm hoping to be highly active with this wiki. If you could tell me some information on where work needs to be done I can work on it. Vischalla (talk) 03:39, February 6, 2013 (UTC)